


Comiket Love

by Alerion15



Series: The Veins Grow In Slow [4]
Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, hella cute hella yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko loves Comiket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comiket Love

Ahh comiket how I love it so, from the Mirakurun doujin to the Mirakurun figurines, and all those Mirakurun cosplays. It’s a beautiful sight really, and the best part is seeing the excited faces of the people who come to buy my doujin.  Every year brings some more fans and more sales, and now in my second year of high school I’ve been able to acquire a pretty steady stream of them.

I peek out of the corner of my eye and can’t help the smile that appeared on my lips, the view this year has also gotten better if I do say so myself, a quiet chuckle makes it way past my lips as I look at my blushing girlfriend standing in front of our stand handing out books to the crowd.  After a while there’s another lull in sales and suddenly my vision is filled with purple.

“Toshinou Kyouko! What is the meaning of this?” She gestures wildly at her outfit eyes wide and face red.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Ayano-chan” I say playing the innocent card.

“Don’t give me that, why am I back in this outfit?” I casually check out Ayano in her Rivalrun outfit appreciating the way her new found curves fill it out and the top clings to her making her midriff look so inviting and her breasts so touchable.

“Well the crowd _loved_ the last time you wore this it so I’m just giving them what they want” I say in a lazy drawl, then I lean closer and whisper, “Also I never got to appreciate how _sexy_ you look in this outfit _Aya-chan_ ” the way Ayano blushed like a tomato was totally worth the knock on the head I got afterwards.

“B-Baka don’t say such embarrassing things in public” I rub the tender spot on my head letting thoughts of me getting her _out_ of that costume run through my head, oh yeah totally worth it.

“Um…” I look up and see the way Ayano was playing with her hands, “Do you really think I look good in this?” she asked looking up from underneath her hat and I nod enthusiastically,

“Yeah I give it a 10/10” I reply with a big smile and thumbs-up, silently I thank all the gods for my cute shy sexy girlfriend, it’s a wonder why she choose me to love but I couldn’t be happier.

“Thank, and um you look really cute as Mirakurun” If my heart wasn’t pounding before it definitely was now, the urge to kiss her was strong so I quickly leaned in and pecked her cheek and watching a little smile appear on her lips accompanied with a light blush.

Even though we’ve been dating for 5 months Ayano still gets embarrassed when it comes to public displays of affection so I usually try not to do anything that’ll make her uncomfortable.  But recently she’s been a little more confident and has even instigated some of the kisses or hand holding we do.

Looking out at the crowd I realize we have a lot of work ahead of us and both refocus our efforts into selling.

* * *

 

As soon as I receive the money for the last of my doujin I put up the ‘Our New Volume is Sold Out’ sign sighing in relief.

“We made it, it’s finally over with.” Ayano said looking worn out; I turn towards her giving her a wink and thumbs up, “Good work out there Ayano, my doujins totally sold out faster because you were here with me” I open a bottle of water and take a sip.

“Well of course you should expect nothing less from the student vice president” she says crossing her arms and turning away from me. I smile a little and say, “I don’t think that applies here” as I pass her the water bottle.  She takes and immediately starts to drink; I lean in close and whisper _‘indirect kiss’_ causing her to splutter and her cheeks to burn.

“All we have to do a is pack up and then we can head out on our date” I exclaim, as we silently start to put things away I can’t help but continuously glance over my shoulder at Ayano, it was like there was a magnet puling me to her.  After the fifth glance I took off my hat and walked over to her, bending down slightly I put the hat in front of us so no one could see our faces.

“Ayano look at me” as she turned around I captured her lips in a kiss enjoying the feel of her lips pressed against mine.  When I pull back her eyes are still screwed shut and her breathing is uneven. “Hey” I call tapping her cheek hoping she’ll look at me.  Slowly her eyes flutter open and focus on me, “I love you” and I punctuate my statement with another peck on her lips.

Turning around and grabbing my still dazed girlfriends hand I start leading us to the changing room, “I’m glad you came with me to comiket this year it was so much fun, you have to come with me from now on it’ll be great.  Plus the crowd loves you you’ll probably get your own fan base since you make such a great Rivalrun.  Maybe you’ll even get asked to sign autographs wouldn’t that be awesome?”

Noticing Ayano’s lack of response I turn and look at her, noticing she still looks out of it, I laugh silently to myself, I didn’t know I was that good of a kisser.  We continued to walk and then I started to think about booking a hotel room instead of catching that train, I’m sure Ayano wouldn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I made Kyoko a little OOC but then I thought she probably has moments when she's really thoughtful and caring, but she's the kind of person to do something that'll create a mood, and then act as if nothing had happened, so I hoped that didn't seem too weird.  
> This was inspired by a doujin I was reading of these two http://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/mirakurun_summer#1  
> so I wrote this, and let me just say, we need more fanfiction and doujin of these two, so please contribute to the cause, the love of these two girls depends on it.


End file.
